


The Perks of Limbo

by rebecca_selene



Category: The Others (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Sometimes the world of the dead gets mixed up with the world of the living.





	The Perks of Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 19: [Christmas Cabin](https://imgur.com/s8SZkO4)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 19: winter wonderland  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 19: [reindeer sweater](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/112152.jpg)

Anne looked into the shed’s window and concentrated.

The dusty wooden interior transformed into a spacious cabin, a roaring fire illuminating cheery decorations along the mantle and a heap of presents under a brightly lit tree. A family sat on the couch, wearing clothing depicting strange animals and words Anne couldn’t make out. They laughed and sang and drank from steaming cups, safe and warm inside while a winter wonderland blew around Anne at her ghostly vigil.

Time moved unpredictably in the world of the dead, but Anne peeked into the world of the living every once in a while out of curiosity. Each time the world seemed increasingly unfamiliar, her grand home turned into a hotel for vacationers and sightseers, the shed converted into one of several private cabins on the grounds, the Christmas celebrations more and more about cheap thrills and less and less about Christ.

Anne and Nicholas’ accounts of the living world confirmed to their mother and to the rest of them that they were much better off where they were. Anne looked down, the ground shimmering between snow and a perpetual cover of leaves, and could almost feel the icy cold seeping into her feet.  



End file.
